1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orthogonal state measuring device, which collectively refers to an image measuring device displacing a charge coupled device (CCD) camera in X, Y, and Z directions to measure a work piece, a coordinate profile measuring apparatus displacing a touch probe in the X, Y, and Z directions to measure the work piece, and the like. In particular, the present invention relates to an orthogonal state measuring device capable of ensuring safe operation of a stylus head and improving operability by enabling intuitive understanding of a position of the stylus head with respect to the work piece.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an orthogonal state measuring device is known that includes a measurement table and a CCD camera (stylus head) displacing relative to the measurement table in the X, Y, and Z directions and measuring a work piece placed on the measurement table (Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-227706). In the orthogonal state measuring device of this kind, when the CCD camera is displaced quickly, care is required to avoid collisions between the work piece and the CCD camera. Typically, an obstruction check is performed using computer-aided design (CAD) data, or design data of the work piece is used to prevent a collision between the work piece and the CCD camera.
However, even when the design data of the work piece is used, actual placement or dimensions of the work piece may differ from the design data. In such a case, there is still concern that a collision may occur between the work piece and the CCD camera even when using the design data. For this reason, in order to avoid such collisions with certainty, an operator of the orthogonal state measuring device shifts his or her line of sight from a display displaying information such as a measurement status or results to the actual CCD camera and displaces the CCD camera so as to avoid obstacles by focusing on a relationship between the work piece and the CCD camera and confirming a status of an area around the CCD camera. In other words, the larger the orthogonal state measuring device becomes, the further the CCD camera becomes from a location of the operator, and thus the more strenuous the practice required for operation of the device. At the same time, such operation becomes a large psychological burden on the operator, which may result in decreased operability.